musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Beyoncé
Beyoncé Giselle Knowles, connu sous le nom de Beyoncé, est née le 4 septembre 1981 et est une chanteuse, actrice, danseuse et auteur-compositrice-interprète américaine. Biographie Beyoncé est née le 4 septembre 1981 à Houston, au Texas. Durant son enfance, elle participe à plusieurs concours de chants et de danse. Beyoncé faisait parti du groupe féminin Destiny's Child en tant que leader du groupe. En 2002, pendant la pause du groupe, Beyoncé s'occupe de sa carrière solo et sort son premier album. Beyoncé débute sa carrière d'actrice en 2001, dans le film Carmen : A Hip Hopera. ''En 2005, Beyoncé annonce la fin du groupe Destiny's Child pour que chacune continue sa carrière solo. ''(à continuer) Caractéristiques vocales à venir... Vie personnelle En 2002, Beyoncé sort avec le rappeur Jay-Z et ils se marient en 2008 à New-York. En 2012, Beyoncé et Jay-Z ont leur premier enfant, une petite fille prénommé Blue Ivy Carter. Anecdotes *Elle est mezzo-soprano, sa voix couvre trois octaves. *Elle est la première artiste féminine à remporter 6 Grammy Awards dans une même soirée en 2010. C'est grâce à son troisième album I Am... Sasha Fierce. *C'est une démocrate tout comme son mari et ils ont soutenu de ce fait Barack Obama. *Ses chansons Run The World (Girls), Listen, Telephone, I Was Here, Diva, Halo (en mash-up avec Walking On Sunshine), Crazy In Love (en mash-up avec Hair), et Single Ladies (mais seulement en danse) ont été reprises dans le série musicale Glee. *Elle fait partie des égéries de la marque "Eleven Paris". *Plusieurs de ses chansons ont été utilisées dans le jeu vidéo Just Dance : "Crazy In Love" et "Beautiful Liar". *Beyoncé est la nouvelle égérie du groupe H&M. D'ailleurs, des rumeurs disent que le groupe aurait voulu retouché certaines de ses photos, ce qui aurait mis Beyoncé dans une profonde fureur. D'ailleurs, pour H&M, Beyoncé a sorti une musique : c'est Standing on the Sun. Discographie 'Dangerously in Love (2003)' right|200px #Crazy in love (feat. Jay-Z) #Naughty girl #Baby boy (feat. Sean Paul) #Hip Hop star (feat. Big Boi et Sleepy Brown) #Be with you #Me, myself and I #Yes #Signs (feat. Missy Elliott) #Speechless #That's How You Like It (feat. Jay-Z) #The closer I get to you (feat. Luther Vandross) #Dangerously in love 2 #Beyoncé Interlude #Gift from Virgo #Daddy (piste cachée) Édition Europe et Amérique latine #Work it out #'03 Bonnie & Clyde (feat. Jay-Z) #Daddy (piste cachée) Édition France et Belgique #Gift from Virgo #Bienvenue (feat. IAM) #Beyoncé Interlude #Work it out #'03 Bonnie & Clyde (feat. Jay-Z) #Daddy (piste cachée) Édition Australie #Work it out #'03 Bonnie & Clyde (feat. Jay-Z) #Crazy in Love (Remix avec Vanness Wu) #Daddy (piste cachée) Édition Japon #What's it gonna be #'03 Bonnie & Clyde (feat. Jay-Z) #Work it out #Daddy (piste cachée) 'B'Day (2006)' à venir... 'I Am ...Sasha Fierce (2008)' à venir... '4 (2011)' à venir.... 'Beyoncé (2013)' Galerie beyonce.jpg _beyonce_knowles_.jpg beyonce (1).jpg Beyonce-Knowles.jpg -beyonce-knowles.jpg beyonce-picture.jpg Kjdf.jpg Beyonce and obama and jay-z.jpg|Avec son mari (Jay-Z) et le président Obama Beyoncé 1.jpg Vidéos Clips thumb|left|270px|Beyoncé - If I Were A Boythumb|right|270px|Beyoncé - Sweet Dreams thumb|right|270px|Beyoncé - Love On Top thumb|left|270px|Beyoncé - Best Thing I Never Hadthumb|left|270px|Beyoncé & Shakira - Beautiful Liar thumb|right|270px|Beyoncé - Halo thumb|left|270px|Beyoncé - Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)thumb|right|270px|Beyoncé - Crazy In Love ft. Jay-Z thumb|left|270px|Beyoncé - Run The World (Girls) Performance en "live" thumb|right|270px|If I Were A Boy aux Grammy Award en 2010 thumb|left|270px|I Was Here (United Nations World Humanitarian Day) Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Auteur